


Everything Will be Alright

by not_hylia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, One Shot, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Young Hatake Kakashi, Young Uchiha Obito, mentions of Rin's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_hylia/pseuds/not_hylia
Summary: Kakashi is ordered to be present at Naruto's birth to make sure everything goes smoothly. There, he comes across an old friend. Can he save his friend from evil, or will he be unsuccessful?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 23





	Everything Will be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> In this one shot, the nine tails never gets extracted from Kushina, so the village is not destroyed.

Naruto cried as he was brought over to his mother. Kakashi stared at the screaming child as he was placed into Kushina’s hands. Naruto was finally born. Kakashi sighed. He had been on high alert the entire time, and he was glad this was over and nothing bad had happened. 

The reason Kakashi was here was because the Fourth Hokage trusted him. Also, the seal on the tailed beast would weaken during childbirth. Kakashi was to help in case someone wanted to get a hold of the nine tails for their own purposes.

“I finally get to see you,” Kushina whispered to the baby. 

“How are you feeling, Kushina?” Kushina smiled at her husband.

“Thank you,” Minato whispered, “But we need to re-seal the nine tails.” Minato’s thoughts were cut short as the two that were delivering Naruto fell to the ground. Kakashi turned around and saw a man holding Naruto. The man had on a cloak that covered his entire body, and a mask with a single eyehole. Something about this man felt familiar, but Kakashi wasn’t sure what it was.

“Step away from the jinchūriki,” The masked man ordered, “Or else this child will die in its first minutes.”

“Wait, please!” Minato begged, “Just stay calm.” The man brought out a kunai and held it in front of the baby.

“Don’t you care what happens to your child?” Without giving the Hokage time to think, the man tossed Naruto into the air. Kushina called out her child’s name. Kakashi stood up to grab the baby, but in the blink of an eye, the building was destroyed, with the other three nowhere in sight.

Kakashi looked around. He was at what seemed to be in a forest, but he wasn’t sure which one. He looked at the man in front of him, and the feeling of familiarity kept growing as chakra leaked from him. Kakashi knew that chakra. Who did it belong to? Why could he not remember?

The man huffed. “Guess I accidentally brought you here instead of the jinchūriki,” the man grumbled. This was not part of the plan. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to take you down first.”

Kakashi got into a fighting stance. He would defeat this guy no matter what. It was his duty.

“How did you know the seal on the nine tails would be weakened during childbirth? And how did you get past the barrier?” Kakashi questioned. He remembered reading about only one person that could pass through barriers that easily. But there was no way it could be him. He had died a long time ago… right? Also, if it really was who Kakashi thought it was, why would he recognize that person’s chakra? 

Kakashi thought about it for a minute. Maybe this person had trained under Madara Uchiha, and that’s how they knew these things. But, why would he need the tailed beast?

Kakashi shook those thoughts from his head and focused on the masked man in front of him. He grabbed a kunai, and ran towards his opponent. The other man didn’t move from his spot, so Kakashi aimed for his arm. He hoped he could at least slow down the other man, and make it harder for him to counterattack. Kakashi watched as his kunai was about to make contact with the man’s shoulder. But, instead of stabbing him, the kunai passed right through. In fact, his whole arm passed right through the man. 

A hand grabbed his wrist and launched him into a tree. Kakashi was too stunned to even think about trying to land on the ground the proper way. His back slammed into the tree, knocking the wind out of him. Whoever this guy was, he was powerful. Kakashi stood up slowly and stared at the man. It seemed that guy could pass through objects, but Kakashi wasn’t sure how he did it. The man pulled out a long chain and tightened either end around his wrists.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protecter activated his sharingan. He would need to use it to even stand a chance against this man. He gripped his kunai, and charged towards the man again. Like before, he passed right through the man. When he did so, he was immediately met with the same chains the man had attached to his wrists. In a second, Kakashi was bound by the chains, and couldn’t escape. He then triggered his chidori, and brought his hand up to the chains. This would hurt, but it would hurt his opponent more. 

Waves of lightning rippled through the chain as it reached its target. In the blink of an eye, the man had phased through the shackles, and the chains had loosened. Kakashi jumped back to reassess the situation. Now that the chains were gone, he had a better chance of attacking the man.

He dashed towards the masked man, and once again used his chidori. As he was about to come in contact with the other’s heart, he froze. The chirping of the chidori ceased as he lowered his hand.

He couldn’t do this. It was too painful. It brought back memories of his late friend, of Rin.

The two stood inches apart as Kakashi tried to regain his composure. This was a fight, damn it. He needed to put his memories in the past and defeat this guy. He tried to reactivate his chidori, but he couldn’t do it. The other man spoke up.

“Don’t have the guts to kill another teammate, do you?” Something clicked in his mind. This was why he felt that the man’s chakra was familiar. How could he forget?

“Obito?” Kakashi whispered. His heart pounded. Was Obito really alive?

The other man huffed. “Took you long enough.” Kakashi looked up and made eye contact with his old friend. This wasn’t real, right? He was dreaming. He had to be.

“Why?” Kakashi’s voice was hardly loud enough for Obito to hear.

“My goals are beyond your understanding,” Obito replied. 

“That doesn’t help,” Kakashi muttered. “Why did you try to release the nine tails?” Obito said nothing.

“Is it because of Rin-”

“Don’t you dare say her name,” Obito growled.

“You can’t just attack a village because you’re mad.” Kakashi told his friend.

“Shut up,” Obito warned.

“Thousands of people could die. That won’t make up for Rin’s death-”

“I said SHUT UP!” Obito brought his hand to Kakashi’s face and slapped him. Kakashi put his hand to his cheek and stared at Obito in shock.

“You have no idea how it feels,” Obito whispered.

“I do know how it feels. You’re not the only one who experienced her death.”

“No, you _don’t_ know how it feels! I loved her! You, you killed her!” Obito ripped off his mask and threw it at a nearby tree in a fit of rage. That shut Kakashi up.

“I didn’t,” Kakashi said as he looked at the ground, “Rin sacrificed her life. The men that captured her sealed one of the tailed beasts inside of her. They were planning to release it onto the village once we got back. But she… she sacrificed herself so the village would be safe.” He looked up at Obito’s scarred face. “She’s a hero, Obito.”

Tears were streaming down Obito’s face now. He wanted to believe Kakashi’s words, he really did. 

“I’m telling you the truth. She died so everyone could be safe,” Kakashi added.

Obito was sobbing now. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Kakashi knelt down and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Obito hugged him back and buried his head in Kakashi’s shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a long time, Kakashi occasionally telling Obito that everything would be all right. Obito’s sobs gradually came to a stop, and Kakashi wiped the tears from his face. The silver-haired shinobi helped his friend to his feet.

“Ready to go back, now?” Kakashi asked. Obito took a deep breath and asked,

“Do you think they’ll let me?” 

“Of course they will. It’s not like you’ve done anything illegal,” Kakashi reassured his teammate.

“I threw Naruto,” Obito deadpanned.

“We don’t talk about that,” Kakashi said. Obito gave him a look. “He’s not injured. It’ll be fine.” Obito took his word for it and the two set off to find Minato and Kushina.

“...Hey Kakashi?” The black-haired boy got the attention of his friend.

“Yeah?” Kakashi asked.

“Thank you. You know, for helping me realize what I was doing was wrong,” Obito said.

“Of course. That’s what friends are for,” Kakashi said while he gave the other shinobi a close-eyed smile. Obito grinned mischievously. Kakashi could only guess what he was up to now.

“Whoever makes it back last is the rotten egg!” Obito called out as he started to run.

“Hey! I don’t even know where we are!” Kakashi yelled as he chased after his friend. _He’s still the same childish idiot,_ Kakashi thought with a smile. _I’m glad he’s back. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did add in a reference to The Flash. Do I regret it? A little.


End file.
